Efficient use of the resources of a P2P network, which may be NAN, is important to provide bandwidth and acceptable response times to the users of the P2P network or NAN. However, often there are many devices trying to share the same resources. Additionally, many devices may be running applications such as social network applications. Moreover, wireless devices may need to operate with both newer protocols and with legacy device protocols.
Thus, there are general needs for improved methods, apparatuses, and computer readable media for responding to ranging requests from peer devices.